Falling In Love Should Be A Crime
by GeminiPrincess523
Summary: While Buttercup and Butch try to find ways to tell each other how much they care, Bubbles wonders if Boomer really loves her as much as she does him, and Blossom wonders if she's ready to take her relationship with Brick to the next level.{Complete}
1. Walk To School

Falling In Love Should Be A Crime  
  
I don't own the Powerpuff girls or Rowdyruff boys so please don't sue me. Thanx. The girls and guys will be 17 and 18. They also get along with each other. They were brought back to life when the Mayor was messing around in Mojo's stuff hidden in storage. When they came back they were nice guys working on the side of good. Hopefully I cleared up everything.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Boomer  
"Hurry up, Boomer", Brick says through the door as I fix my hair. "Just wait a d*** minute ok?", I yell as I put the finishing touches on my hair. I unlock the door, and walk into the hallway. "About d*** time", Brick mumbles as I make my way out of the bathroom. I walk out into the living room, where Butch is sitting trying to finish up some of his homework.   
I start to watch t.v. as I wait for Brick. He comes downstairs in a red muscle shirt, black jeans, and his signature backwards cap. I'm wearing a blue shirt and black jeans while Butch wears a green shirt and baggy black pants. "Okay, ya'll ready", Brick says as he grabs an apple out of the fridge. "Yea, let's go", Butch says as he grabs his backpack and rushes out the door. I cut off the t.v. as Brick and I walk out the door.   
  
Brick  
"Why are you in such a rush to get to school, Butch?", I say as I lock the door to our apartment. "I bet cha I know", Boomer says as Butch glares as him. "This isn't about Buttercup, is it Butch?", I say as Butch blushes. "W..well I don't know", he says as Boomer starts laughing. "You like Buttercup admit it?", Boomer says as Butch blushes harder.   
"Maybe", Butch replies then starts to speed walk. "Why do you always have to tease him about that?", I say as I look at Boomer "you know you like Bubbles". "Yea, but I admit to it", He says with a grin "but he doesn't". I shake my head with a smile on my face. My brothers never really did grow up.   
  
Blossom  
"Hey, isn't that the Rowdyruff boys up there?", I asks my sisters as we walk to school. "Yea, I think that is", Bubbles says with an ear to ear grin. "Hey guys wait up", Buttercup yells as we race to catch them. "Oh hey girls", Brick says smiling at me. I kiss him softly as everyone walks ahead.  
"Wow, what was that for?", he asks with a smile. "I just felt like doing it", I say with a seductive grin as I grab his hand. Brick and I have been dating for a year and a half, and we love each so much, but haven't been able to reach that next step in our relatinonship, and God, do I want to so bad. "So how are ya'll doing?", I ask as I walk next to Brick. "Well we're doing a lot better since you ladies are here", Boomer says as Butch and Brick smile as we just blush and smile back.   
  
Butch  
"So Buttercup have you been thinking of me lately?", I say as I wrap my hand around her waist. Buttercup and I don't go together, but we sure do love to flirt with each other. "You know I always think of you", she says in a seductive voice. I smile as I eye her outfit. She's wearing a tight green shirt with tight black bellbottoms and black tennis shoes.   
"See something you like?", she says as she watches me staring at her. "Oh yea", I say as she starts to laugh. I notice her staring at me too. "Do you see something you like?", I say as she smiles at me. "Maybe", she says as she caresses my face then moves down to my chest.   
"You're such a tease you know that?", I say as she chuckles. "Yea, but you wouldn't have me any other way", she says with a smile. No, I could think of a lot of other ways to have you too. I just need to make you mine first.  
  
Buttercup  
We finally reach the school, walk up the steps, and into the building. "Hey Butch, Boomer, and Brick", I hear a group of girls say as we walk down the hall. "Hey ladies", they reply as we continue down the hall. The girls glare at us jealous cause we're closer to them then any other girl could ever be. I could care less what they say behind our backs b-cause it doesn't matter unless they say it to my face.   
"Hey Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup", I hear guys say as we walk to our lockers. "Hey guys", we reply as Butch, Boomer, and Brick get jealous, and pull us closer warning the guys just look but don't touch. This is pretty much routine everyday. So we're pretty used to this. We all walk in different directions to our lockers.   
  
Bubbles  
I walk with Boomer to class after we grab our books from the locker. We take our first 2 periods together so we felt we could walk together. He starts to look me up and down as we walk. I was wearing a light blue shirt with a dark blue jeans skirt and a black belt with some black boots. "What are you looking at, Boomer?", I asks with a seductive smile on my face.   
I wasn't as innocent as I used to be. I've grown up some, but I still had a childlike innocence though. "You", he says as smooth as he can "You look amazing today". He wraps his arms around my waist from behind as we walk to class. "Well thank you, Boomer", I say as my lips touch his cheek softly.   
He smiles and kisses the top of my forehead as we walk into the class. We sit in our seats, and Boomer immediately starts to draw in his notebook b-cause he never pays attention in this class. I watch him as he draws with a smile on my face. Boomer and I having been dating for a year, and I am so in love with him, but I wonder if he loves me too. I look around as my sisters and Boomer's brothers walk in followed by the rest of the class. 


	2. The Assignment

Chapter 2  
  
Boomer  
I hear Mrs. Winters walk in with heavy steps. "Good morning, class", she says as she sets her briefcase down. "Morning, Mrs. Winters", I hear everyone reply except for me. I had no problem with Mrs. Winters, but I didn't think Home Economics was that important of a class. I much rather take Art, but as long as I can be near my Bubbles then I'll suffer through an hour of this.   
I look over at Bubbles, and see her taking notes over the lesson being taught. I just smile at how focused she is, and go back to my drawing. "Okay class for your project, you will be given a baby to take care of", Mrs. Winters says as she holds up a baby doll "You'll have to show it love, and treat it just like a real child". "You will write about your experiences in a journal, and turn it in next Monday", she continues as I watch Bubbles' eyes light up at the idea of taking care of a child "The partner will the person sitting next to you as well".   
Mrs. Winters starts to hand babies out as I see Bubbles smile at me. I don't want any part in this project, but I can't give Bubbles all the work. That wouldn't be right so I guess I'll have to help out with the baby. Man, this is gonna be a long week.   
  
Bubbles  
"Wow, I can't believe we're gonna take care of a baby for a whole week", I say as Boomer and I walk to our next class, American History. I've been waiting the whole semester for this assignment, and I finally get a chance to experience motherhood. Plus the guy I love is the daddy. I look down at the baby in the carrier on my chest. "Come on, Boom-Boom", I say as I wrap my arm in his "Lighten up".  
"Look he has your eyes", I say with a slight giggle. Boomer just sneers, and rolls his eyes. "Why are you so quiet?", I asks with a confused look on my face "Are you mad at me?". "Of course not, sweetheart", he says as he stops and looks in my eyes "I just don't wanna do this project". "Oh, it'll be okay Boom-Boom", I say as I wrap my arms around his neck "It's only gonna be for a week anyway".   
"I really hate when you call me that", he says as I giggle. "Oh I'm sorry Boom-Boom", I say with a smirk on my face "I forgot you hate that name, Boom-Boom". "Okay you're gonna get it", he says as he pushes me against the wall gently then starts to lean in for a kiss. "Boomer, not in front of the baby", I say as he laughs softly. "He'll enjoy seeing his parents show affection for each other", he says before kissing me softly.  
  
Buttercup  
"Hey you two, get a room", I say with a slight laugh as I walk past Boomer and Bubbles kissing in the hallway. "We would, but we like to do it in public", Boomer yells as Bubbles hits him blushing. "That's your brother", I say to Butch as we walk down the hall to P.E. "Yea, I know", he replies as we keep walking. I was slightly envious of them and Blossom and Brick.   
I mean I was happy for my sisters, but I wanted so badly for Butch to kiss me with that passion that Boomer and Brick kissed my sisters with. I was way too proud to admit that I liked him though b-cause that's how I've always been. But one day, I would like to risk my pride, and go right out and say it. Sadly, Today is not that day. "Hey race ya to the Gym", I say as I speed off down the hallway.   
  
Butch  
"Hey wait a minute you're with child", I say as she stops and laughs. "Oh yea, I forgot", she says as she caresses the baby's head "I'm sorry little baby". "Yea, be more careful that's my baby too you know?", I say in a playfully stern voice as I wrap my arms around her. "Yea, whatever dad", she says with a laugh as we continue to the gym. Man, if only this wasn't just flirting, but a real boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.  
I adore everything about this girl from the way her hair smells to the way she moves. Everything about her just turns me on in the worst way. I wish I could tell her that so I could stop acting like I didn't care when she flirted with other guys. We make it to the Gym, and I start to walk to the boy's locker room to change until I hear Coach Greene. "Miss Utonium, you don't have to dress out today on the account of your assignment just go sit on the wall over there" he says as Buttercup nods.  
"Hey Coach, what about me?", I asks after he finishes talking to Buttercup "That's my kid too you know?". "Yea, that's such a shame", he says as he walks away. "A**hole", I mutter under my breath after he leaves. "Baby, can you say "Sucker"?", Buttercup asks the baby as she smiles at me   
"I knew you could". I chase after her before Coach calls me over to dress out and line up. I look at her a minute before I turn away. She sits and laughs at me as I go dress out.  
  
Brick  
"Man, I hate this class", I mutter as I'm handed back a test paper with a 20 on it. "Don't worry, Brick", Blossom says as she rubs my back "I'll tutor more if you want me too". "Babe, you've been tutoring and I'm still no good at this", I say as I slam my head on the desk "maybe I'm just not good at Chemistry". I hear the baby giggle, and I turn my head up. "That baby better not be laughing at me", I say as Blossom laughs.   
"Don't be silly he would never laugh at his father", she says as she kisses me softly. "I love you, you know that right?", I say as I caress her cheek. "Yea, and I love you too", she says as she smiles at me. I lift my head up as the class starts. Every now and then, I'll look at Blossom in her hot pink shirt with "Bossy" on the front, black bellbottoms, and pink tennis shoes.  
  
Blossom  
"Stop staring at me like that", I whisper as I write down notes "It makes me think you want to do something". "What makes you think I don't", he whispers back with a smile on his face. "Shut up and write your notes", I whisper with a slight laugh. "D***, your shirt really doesn't lie", he whispers back with a laugh. "Hush Brick", I whisper laughing.  
I wonder if he knows how bad I want him to do something. I wanted to make love to him, but I'm too scared of the repercussions. We've come close so many times, but I always flake out. I don't want to do it cause other girls , but I want to do it b-cause I feel it joins people closer together, and that's what I want for me and Brick. I just wish I wasn't so apprehensive when we get close to doing it. 


	3. So Close But Yet So Far

Chapter 3  
  
Butch  
Finally the end of another school day from h***. I feel hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?", I hear a voice whisper in my ear. "What's up, Buttercup?", I say with a smirk. "How'd you know it was me?", she says with a pout.   
"B-cup, I've known you since kindergarten so of course I would have known it was you", I say with an evil smile on my face. "Don't ever call me that, you jack a**", she says as she hits me in the shoulder with her fist hard. "D***, still the most violent power puff huh?", I say with a laugh. "Always was and always will be", she says with a laugh "come on, we gotta start on this project". "Okay, but I'm not changing any diapers", I say as we continue walking down the street.  
  
Buttercup  
"Stop rubbing against me, Butch", I say as we walk to his house. I didn't feel like going home b-cause Bubbles would be there with Boomer, and Blossom was going to the park with Brick, which left me all alone with Butch. "What I can't rub against you all of a sudden?", he asks as we walk "You used to let me when we were younger". "Shut up, Butch", I say as I push him laughing. "Okay I'll leave you alone", he says as we walk up to his and his brothers' apartment.   
He opens the door, and moves out of the way to let me through. "After you my lady", he says bowing to let me through. I walk in only to be tripped up by his foot, but I catch myself before I fall. "You a**hole", I yell as I go to tackle him, but I remember the baby and the assignment. "You're lucky I'm with child", I say as he laughs.   
I sit on the sofa, and look over at the photo of us when we were in kindergarten. Man, I wish it could be like it was in kindergarten. It was so much easier for me b-cause I never liked Butch. Then hormones had to come, and ruin everything. Now not only did I like him, I was starting to fall in love with him.   
Okay, I was gonna tell him now. "Butch, can I talk to you?", I asks as I look at my hands. "I would love to Buttercup, but I gotta get to practice", he replies as he sits next to me "Coach wants us there early to practice". "Okay, after the game then", I say as I fake a smile. "Okay come on let's go", he says smiling at me.   
  
Bubbles  
I was rocking our baby to sleep while Boomer was watching tv. I lay the baby down in a little crib, and walk over to sit by Boomer. "What's wrong, Boomie?", I asks with concern. He just sneers and keeps watching tv. He looks so gorgeous when he's mad, but not that he's not gorgeous all the time.   
He just looks really good right now. I smiled cause I realized why he was so mad. He was jealous that I was giving the baby doll all his free time with me, and I can't help but laugh. "What is so funny?", he asks turning off the tv. "You being jealous of a toy doll", I say with a slight laugh.   
  
Boomer  
"I can't help it, Bubbles", I say as I look in her eyes. "Aww, how about we make up for lost time?", she asks with a seductive smile on her face. "I'd like that", I reply with a sly smile. I kiss her deeply as we sit on the sofa. I feel her wrap her arms around my neck as I wrap mine around her waist.   
As I start to kiss her neck, that baby starts crying again. "Oh baby, I'm here", Bubbles says as she rushes to the baby leaving me holding air. I just suck on my teeth getting pissed off. "Maybe I should get going", I say as I raise up from the sofa "Coach wants us there early to practice for the game tonight". "You're coming tonight right?", I asks as I wrap my arms around her waist.   
"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world", she says as I stroke her hair. "You truly are an angel", I say as I kiss her forehead. I kiss her deeply one more time before I walk out the door. "I love you", she says as I start to walk out the door. "Yea", I say as I walk out the door "See ya tonight".   
  
Blossom  
"It's so beautiful out here", I say as I run my fingers over the lake. "Not as beautiful as you", Brick says as he wraps his arms around my waist. "Aww you're so sweet", I say as I lean up against him. I hear the baby giggle and laugh softly. "So do you want me to help you with your Chemistry?" , I ask as I turn around to face him.  
"I thought maybe you could help me with another kind of Chemistry", he whisper in my ear as I laugh. "What kind did you have in mind?", I asks innocently. "I can show you better than I can tell you", he says as his lips draw closer. I just pull him closer, and welcome his lips.  
  
Brick  
I lay the baby down, and kiss Blossom deeper. I lay her down on the ground with me on the side. I can feel the kiss getting more intense, and I can barely contain myself. I start to glide my hand up her sides as we kiss deeper. All of a sudden, she pushes me away.   
"We can't do it here", she says looking at me. "Sure we can", I say trying to calm her down "Nobody will see us. "Don't you have a practice to get to?", she says as she sits up. "It can wait", I say as I sit up too. "I don't want you to be late though", she says looking at me.  
"Fine, I'll see you tonight then", I say disappointed as I stand up and grab my stuff. "I'm sorry, Brick", she says caressing my cheek. "It's okay, babe", I say as I kiss her hand "I'll talk to you later". Then I walk away to practice for the game tonight. 


	4. At The Game

Chapter 4  
  
Boomer  
"So you didn't tell her you loved her yet?", Brick says while we take a break on the bench. "No, I want to, but every time I try I get choked up", I say before I take a sip of my water "I don't wanna lose her over something stupid like this". "I think you need to tell her soon before she starts worrying if you really do or not", Brick says patting my back. "You're right I'll tell her tonight after the game", I say with new determination. "Yea right", Butch mumbles as he grabs a towel out of his bag right next to me "you'll just choke again".   
"Well at least I have a girlfriend", I say with a smirk while he glares at me. "Well I might have one by the end of the game tonight", Butch says glaring daggers at me. "Come on guys, save it for the other team tonight", Brick says getting between us before any bloodshed occurred. I really love getting on Butch's case about Buttercup. He always gets an attitude if I even mention his situation with Buttercup.   
  
Butch  
I throw my towel down and run back out to the court to get ready to practice some more. Brick and Boomer walk over soon after me. I watch as people begin to file into the gym including Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. I watch them all sit on the bleachers with those baby dolls in those little pouches. I watch Brick wave at Blossom and Blossom blow a kiss back.   
The scene starts to make me physically ill. I watch as Bubbles whispers something to her sisters and runs off the bleachers right into Boomer's arms. "Lucky bastards", I mumble under my breath. "Hey Butch", Princess says walking over to me slowly. "Hey Princess", I say as I roll my eyes hoping she'll go away.   
Princess and me dated for a while...a short while, but a while none the less. That had to be the biggest mistake of my life. It was a blessing from God when she moved away meaning our relationship was over. Now I believe God hates me b-cause he brought this nightmare with red hair back to haunt me. "Did you hear what I said, Butch?", Princess says snapping me back to reality.   
"Huh?", I say with a confused look on my face. "Maybe we could go to Becky Nelson's party together after the game?", she asks with a smile on her face. "I don't know, Princess", I say as coach starts to call us over "I'll have to see okay?" She nods and I turn and run over to coach.   
  
Buttercup  
"What does Princess think she's doing?", I say sitting next to my sisters furious. "Oh, getting jealous, Buttercup?", Bubbles asks with a smirk. "No, why would I be jealous?", I retort with a roll of my eyes. "I don't know maybe b-cause you like Butch and you're mad b-cause Princess seems to want him too", Blossom says with a smile while my cheeks start to burn. "Look she's blushing", Bubbles says with a smile of her own.   
"Shut up and watch the game", I say turning and watching the game while they laugh. I watch Butch run across the court moving so swift. Man, he looks so HOT! I keep watching when coach makes him sit out so Mitch can play. He drinks his water, and turns around like he's looking for something.   
He looks up at me and smiles that gorgeous smile of his. I just smile back with a smile of my own. He then starts to pull off his jersey so he can pull off the black shirt under it. All the girls start to go wild as he does this. Butch starts to milk it for all it's worth.   
He starts dancing a little, and the girls keep screaming. I can't do anything, but laugh b-cause he truly is a moron. I can't help, but focus on his muscular chest. I feel my mind start to wander, and I start thinking what he's hiding under those shorts. I start smiling at that thought when I feel Bubbles elbow me.   
"You okay?", She asks with concern. "Yea, I'm fine", I say with my cheeks burning even more then before. I keep watching the game while Blossom and Bubbles give me funny looks. I hope they don't think I'm thinking about Butch.  
  
Brick  
"Come on Boomer, get back on defense", I yell as I block a ball from getting in the visitor's hoop. There is only 8 seconds left so I pass the ball to Butch who shoots the ball and makes it right as the clock hits zero. "Pokey Oaks High wins", I hear the announcer yell as everyone on our side of the gym scream. "Nice shoot, bro", I say as I dap Butch's fist. "Yea, well that was a great pass", he says with a smile. "Brick, you did so great", Blossom says as she jumps into my arms. "Well thank you baby", I say as I kiss her lightly. "So are you guys going to Becky's party?", Bubbles asks with her arms around Boomer's neck. "Yea, I will be making an appearance", Butch says as we laugh "I mean my fans want me to". "Anyway, what time are you goys planning on going?", Buttercup asks with her arm resting on Butch's shoulder. "After we get cleaned up", I say as Boomer and Butch nod "We'll pick you girls up when we're ready ok?", "Okay, but don't be late", Blossom says with a smile. Then she and her sisters walk away. "Come on let's go", I say and we walk off to the locker room.  
  
Blossom  
"Bubbles, have you seen my pink tank top?", I asks as I look through my drawers. "Yea, here it is", she says as she walks into my room and hands it to me. "Thanks", I say as I start to iron it. "Okay, are we ready to go yet?!", Buttercup yells from downstairs.  
"Almost Buttercup just be patient", I yell back as I slip my tank top on. I fix the clip in my hair as the doorbell ring. I walk downstairs with Bubbles close behind me. "Bye Professor, we'll be home at around midnight", I say as Bubbles opens the door and we start to walk out. "Okay bye girls", he says as he keeps watching tv. 


	5. Becky Nelson's Party

Chapter 5  
  
Bubbles  
I step into Becky Nelson's party with Boomer, Butch, Brick, Blossom and Buttercup. "You wanna dance, sweetheart?", Boomer ask as soon as we walk through the door. "Sure", I say as he grabs my hand leading me to the dance floor. The DJ starts to play "Underneath Your Clothes" by Shakira. I wrap my arms around his neck while he places his around my waist.   
"You're a song written by the hands of God", I sing the song softly as we slow dance. "You look so beautiful 2night", Boomer whispers as we dance. "Thank you", I say as I blush a light red. He tilts my chin so I'm looking up at him. "You know I care about you right?", he says staring deep into my eyes. "Yea, I care about you too", I say smiling at him. He lowers his head so we can share a passionate kiss. "Bubbles, I...", he starts to say after we pull away. "Yes?", I say with a raised eyebrow.   
"I...I need to get a drink", he says with a nervous smile "You want one?". "Yea, a soda will be fine", I say a little disappointed, but hiding it pretty well. He kisses my cheek, and walks off to get us some drinks while I stand there. When will he say he loves me?  
  
Boomer  
"God, how could you be so stupid?", I say to myself. I had the perfect chance to tell her, and I blew it. D***, I wanna tell her how I feel so bad, but I can't bring myself to do it. I grab the sodas, and start on my way back when I hear a voice. "Hey Boomie", Trina Evans say in a seductive voice coming to stand in front of me.   
"Hey Trina", I say in an agitated tone. "Oh, 2 sodas? Are one of those for me?", she ask with a smile on her face. "Actually, this is for Bubbles", I say trying to get by her. "Oh, you're still dating that airhead huh?", she says with a disgusted look on her face. "Hey, that is my girlfriend so don't insult her like that", I say with anger in my voice.   
"Why don't you give me a chance?", she says running her hands down my chest. "B-cause I don't like you", I retort pulling her hands off me. "I'll change that", she says before grabbing my head and pulling me down for a kiss. "Boomer!", I hear Bubbles' voice, and quickly push Trina away.   
"Bubbles, wait let me explain", I start to say staring at Bubbles who has tears in her eyes "It's not what it looks like". "How could you do this to me?!", she says before running away from me crying. "Bubbles, wait please!", I yell as tears form in my eyes. D***, this just ain't my night.  
  
Butch  
"So you're enjoying yourself right?", I ask Buttercup as we dance to "You Don't Have To Call" by Usher. "No, I'm just dancing to pass time", she says sarcastically with a smile on her face. "Oh trying to be smart now?", I ask pulling her closer to me. "I've always been smarter then you, Butchie", she says with a smirk. "Ha ha, keep playing B-cup", I say as we keep dancing.   
We keep dancing close together for awhile until someone comes up behind Buttercup. "Excuse me, but can I cut in?", Princess says to Buttercup in the annoying voice. "No, you can't", Buttercup says pulling me closer to her. Princess then pushes Buttercup out of the way. "Thank you, dearie", she says with a fake smile.   
Buttercup's temper starts to rise, and she gets ready to slug Princess. I stopped her before she could throw a blow. "So Butch, how have you been?", Princess says as she strokes my neck. "Fine, Princess", I say as I watch Buttercup walk over to sit down still angry. Note to self: kill Princess.   
"Can we go somewhere more quiet?", she ask nuzzling my neck. "Why?", I ask as I push her away a little. "Cause I need to talk to you silly", she says as she grabs my hand, and pulls me outside. I try to pull away at first, but give in and walk outside.  
  
Princess  
Now I have him right where I want him. "Butch, I've missed you", I say hugging him tightly. "Yea, okay", Butch says looking at me like I'm crazy. "I never wanted to leave you", I say caressing his cheek "I wanted to stay by your side". "Listen Princess, I don't know what you're smoking so why don't you just tell me what you're talking about", he says looking at me with a raised eyebrow.   
"I wanna get back together", I say calmly staring at him. "Aww, that's sweet, but I can't", he says as my face drops "I like somebody else". "No, you're just confused", I say as I wrap my arms around his neck. "No, I think you're the one that's confused", he says as he tries to pry my arms from his neck.   
Man, I forgot how gorgeous he is. "Just one kiss please", I say staring at him. "If I kiss you, will you let me go?", he ask staring back at me. "Yea, anything you want", I say as I look at him.   
"Fine, if you'll leave me alone", he says moving in to kiss my cheek. I shift his head so his lips land on my lips instead. I kiss him with so much passion. I can feel him trying to pull away, but I'm not letting go till I leave my mark.   
  
Buttercup  
I walk to the porch to get some air. All the loud noise and smoking is starting to give me a headache. I walk outside in the warm spring air. I look at the stars, and my mind drifts to Butch.   
I wish he knew how I felt. I was gonna tell him 2night, but Princess had to show up. Note to self: kill Princess. I turn to the left when I hear what sounds like 2 people making out.   
I walk over to tell them to get a room. That's when I feel my heart drop into my stomach. I see Princess all over Butch. "Butch, what are you doing?", I say with anger in my voice.   
"Buttercup, wait I can explain", he says pushing Princess away from him. "You don't have to I have eyes", I say walking back into the house followed closely by Butch. "Wait", he says grabbing my arm making me turn around. "Buttercup, please don't be mad at me", he says looking me in my eyes.   
I feel tears start to swell up into my eyes. "Just leave me alone, Butch", I say as my voice starts to get choked up. I run upstairs into the bathroom, and shut the door. I lean against the door , and slide down till I touch the floor. Then in one of my weakest moments, I cry like a baby.   
  
Blossom  
"Buttercup, it'll be okay really", I say through the door as Bubbles and I try to comfort our sister. "They'll be other guys", Bubbles says as tears start to form in her eyes "He's not the only guy you'll ever love. Before I know it, Bubbles is in tears crying about Boomer. "Blossom, you need to get to Brick quick", Tami Parker says to me worried "I think he might be drunk".   
"Okay, Thanks Tami", I say as I start down the hall "Will you guys be alright?". "Yea, we'll be fine", Bubbles says still in tears "Go ahead". "Okay, I'll be back soon", I say as I run down the hall. I open door after door looking for Brick hoping that he's okay.   
I get to the last door in the hall, and open it to find Brick and Mona Baker sharing a passionate kiss in the dark. I flip the light switch with a hurt look on my face. The sudden light surprises both of them, and they jump apart. "Oh did I disturb you?", I say angry. "Blossom, please don't be mad", Brick says grabbing for me.   
I pull away and sneer. "You're just like your brothers", I say as I walk out of the room with him following behind. "Wait, what did my brothers do?", he ask as I walk back to the bathroom to get Bubbles & Buttercup so we can go home. "There they go why don't you ask them", I say as my sisters and I start to walk home.   
  
Brick  
"Blossom, come on", I say as I follow her out the door followed closely by my brothers. "Come on what?", she ask turning around with tears in her eyes "what you thought since I wasn't giving you any you'd get it from someone else?". "I don't know what I was thinking", I say with tears filling my eyes. "Maybe b-cause you weren't thinking", she says in a sad tone.   
"I'm sorry, baby", I say staring at her "I love you so much". "It's gonna take more than that to get my forgiveness", she whispers with tears running down her cheeks. I try to wipe them away, but she pushes my hand. "Goodnight Brick", she says as she and her sisters start to walk away "See ya 2morrow". I watch her walk away with tears falling down my face. 


	6. The Aftermath

Chapter 6  
  
Buttercup  
It's been a week since the day at Becky's party. I still cringe when I think about that night. I was so ready to confess everything to him, and I catch him making out with Princess. How could he do this? And of all people with Princess.   
I saw him walking to his locker out of the corner of my eye. I quickly tried to grab my books, and get as far away from him as I could. When he stopped at the lockers, I noticed he was just staring at me. "Problem?", I ask looking him in the eyes irritated. "Buttercup, I know you're still mad at me, but I wanna tell you something", he says with a sincere look in his eyes.   
He grabbed my hand in his, and brought it to his lips. "Buttercup, I think I might be falling in love with you", he says while looking me straight in the eyes. I can't believe what I just heard. My heart was jumping for joy. "I know what I did with Princess was wrong, and I never wanted to make you cry", he says with a sincere look in his eyes caressing my cheek.  
  
Butch  
"Please I only wanna be with you", I say as I stare deep into her beautiful eyes. "So will you forgive me?", I say with puppy dog eyes. She starts to smile a little as I wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her closer. "I guess I could forgive you since I can tell you're really sorry", she says staring in my eyes "Oh I'm falling in love with you too". I smile a bright smile, and run my fingers through her hair.   
"So does that mean we're together?", I ask my eyebrow raised with a smirk. The next thing I know my lips are against Buttercup's lips in a heated kiss. I start to rub the small of her back as our tongues explore each other's mouths. "Does that answer your question?", Buttercup ask with a sexy smirk. I just nod completely dazed by the kiss.  
"We should get to class", she whispers as she fixes my hair. I close her locker and push her against it. "We could be a few minutes late", I whisper before my lips come crashing down on hers. I feel her wrap her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. Man, this is heaven.  
  
Boomer  
"Bubbles, how are you doing?", I ask as I catch her at her locker. "Fine, How about you, Boomer?", she says with a smile on her face. "Wait, you're not mad anymore?", I ask with a raised eyebrow. "Nope, Becky told me what happened at the party", she says looking in my eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled at you", she says pulling me closer to her. "How could I make it up to you?", Bubbles ask seductively with a smirk. "Well we could go to my place, and make up for all the time we lost", I say with a sly grin. "Mmm sounds nice", she replies as I kiss her neck. I feel her rub my back. "Ohh Boomie, I missed this so much", she says as I start to lick and bite her neck.   
"Some now some later", I say with a smirk. "Aww, you tease", she says with a pout. I laugh at her then pull her close, and kiss her softly. "I'm so glad we're together again", I say as I wrap my arms around her. "Me too", she replies.  
  
Bubbles  
His arms feel so good around me. "Bubbles, I love you", I hear him whisper in my ear. "What did you say?", I ask looking up at him. "I love you, Bubbles Utonium", he says looking me in the eyes "I'm sorry it took me so long to say it I just wanted to be sure". I could feel start to tears come to my eyes.   
"I love you too, Boomer", I say as I hug him tightly "I love you so much". "Shh it's okay baby", Boomer says as he comforts me. "Baby, I'm just so happy", I say while wiping my tears. "I thought you were never gonna say it", I say as he smiles. "Well now you know that I love you", he says before he kisses my forehead.  
  
Blossom  
"Are you still mad at me?", Brick says as he sits down next to me. "No, Tami explain she saw Mona seducing you, and that's why she came and got me", I say smiling at him. "I just felt so bad that I didn't wanna face you that's why I didn't talk to you for a week", I say as he just stares at me. "I missed seeing you pretty face though", he says with a smile. "I missed seeing you too", I reply.   
  
Brick  
"So, can I come over today after school?", I say with a sly grin. "Depends on what you're planning", she says with a sexy smirk. "Just to catch up on some things", I say as I rub her inner thigh. "Is that it?", she says biting her bottom lip. "No, I was also thinking we could.....", I say with a sexy smile on my face.   
"Okay, that seems fine", she says with a smile. "Are you serious?", I ask with a smile on my face. "Of course, but don't forget protection", she replies with a smirk. "Oh I'll make sure I will", I say smiling.   
  
  
The End 


	7. What Happened After The Story Ended?

What Happened After The Story Ended?  
  
  
Butch and Buttercup have been together now for about 5 months, and they both love each other very much.  
  
Bubbles and Boomer now can't stop saying "I love you" to each other. Their 3rd year anniversary is coming up in about a month.  
  
Brick and Blossom finally consummated their relationship. Now they do it about 2 to 3 times a week.   
  
They all passed the Home Economics project, and Bubbles got to keep her doll much to the disgust of Boomer. Recently the doll turned up missing.  
  
After finding out about Butch and Buttercup, she went insane with jealousy, and was put in the best mental ward money could buy. All thanks to Daddy Morebucks.   
  
After Bubbles found out what really happened at the party, Trina was put into the hospital for plastic surgery. Trina now lives in Citysville.  
  
Blossom also took personal care of Mona. Mona now lives in Citysville as well. She doesn't flirt as much as she used to though. It's kind of hard to when your mouth has been glued shut.  
  
  
  
So that's the end of my little story. I might continue this story in a sequel if I get some reviews. I also have other stories on the site so all you have to do is click on my name at the top, and it will show you all the stories. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. Well TTFN (Ta Ta For Now) : ) 


End file.
